Silence
by earthcircle
Summary: A young military woman awakens in an alien jungle with no knowledge as to how she got there. After a struggle with the natives she makes a kill, makes an enemy, and maybe even an ally...but can this new ally be trusted? Gore/Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1: So Much For Evac

Sometime in 1995

It wasn't the hot steaming jungle air that roused her from the black out. Nor was it the feeling of tiny insect legs as the foreign bugs skittered over her sweaty exposed skin. Or even the splitting headache that was currently making her head throb.

It was the scream.

Yulia's eyes flew open and shot wildly around her, scanning for the source of the noise that had pulled her violently out of her sleep. She noticed immediately that she was lying on damp ground. Using her arms, she tried to push herself up, but when she felt a sudden rushing of blood from her head, she decided that was a bad idea and slumped to the ground again. She landed sharply on the hilt of her bowie knife, which was strapped to her left hip, causing her to wince. Her eyes continued to dart around her, even through her disorientation and the tiny sparks of light dancing across her field of vision. She noticed that she had difficulty breathing, and assumed it was because of the fact that it was over 100 degrees; the air hot and close. She was drenched with sweat, hair sticking to her face and noticed a few large insects crawling over her belly. She looked at them with a grimace, for they were bugs she had never seen before, and brushed them away with her right hand. Pulling her left hand up to meet her right, she frisked herself, as if taking account the gear she had strapped to her body. Mentally taking note of what she had, she felt the Velcro strap upon her left wrist which housed her digital watch and compass, her vest still held about 7 or 8 magazines for her MK3 pistol, which was still strapped to her right leg. At her left shoulder was a tiny radio. A Power Bar or two she could feel in the cargo pocket of her khaki pants, but no water. Her eyes still darted around frantically.

Where was she? And how did she get there?

Around her, there was no parachute, though she was certain that the last thing she remembered was jumping out of the plane. She sure as hell wasn't supposed to land in the rainforest. Her mission was taking her to Guatemala, yes, but the drop was supposed to be on the coastline, miles away from the forest. She must have jumped too early, her chute caught up in a tree before she fell and was knocked unconscious.

_Damned civil war._

After a few more minutes of gathering herself together, she managed to pull herself to her feet. Quite suddenly, another scream echoed throughout the forest again. Yulia crouched suddenly like a cat, whipping out her pistol. Her head shot up, looking for the source of the scream. She had nearly forgotten about the blood-curdling noise that shook the ground beneath her. It wasn't the scream of a local...it didn't even sound _human._ It was a throaty, guttural shriek that seemed to tighten her skin and made her blood run cold. Whoever it was seemed to be in a lot of pain...

After the shrieks died again, she heard the rushing of water. Remembering her dire thirst, she broke into a run towards the sound. All around her, the branches whipped her face. She barreled through the brush, unaware that she was smearing drops of blood seeping from a shoulder wound onto nearby tree branches...

When she came to the tree line, she smiled slightly at the sight of water rushing over smooth stones. The brook looked clean enough...she didn't have any purification tablets anyways; she had no choice. She knelt down on the bank and plunged her lips into the water, and took a few deeps gulps of the cold liquid. When she had her fill, she slumped onto her backside, crunching into the gravel with the treads of her boots. She squinted her eyes shut as she removed her outer shirt, wincing at the pain she felt in her right shoulder. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that she was bleeding profusely. She tore a bit of her outer shirt into a strip and fashioned a bandage, wrapping her cut up tightly. She cleaned herself up as best she could, then reached for her radio, which she had laid upon the bank of the river. Bringing it to her mouth, she depressed the receiver, then spoke, looking at the watch strapped to her wrist:

'May Day, May Day. Piper Nine, this is Aurora Three. My position is...my position...is..."

Her voice trailed off as she noticed that the GPS coordinate numbers on her watch were cycling frantically, as if they were confused as to where they were. Normally, the watch merely flashed an error message when it wasn't working properly, but she had never seen it do this before. Frustrated, she tossed the radio and looked up into the sky.

Then she got her answer.

Floating above her head wasn't the regular sun and sliver of moon that would have been in the sky at this time...rather, it was of a large reddish planet, dangling very close to the atmosphere, another brilliantly illuminated planet behind it.

Her jaw dropped. Her eyes widened. She broke into a cold sweat.

_So much for evac._


	2. Chapter 2: Odds Even

Yulia's brain struggled to process what it was seeing. Questions blazed in her mind as she tried to calm herself down, but it was no use.

_Where the fuck am I?_

She once again gazed up into the alien sky, fixated on the reddish orb that hung above the ruddy clouds. If it wasn't for the third scream which bellowed through the sky, Yulia might have stared in disbelief for a while longer.

Hearing the awful noise again, Yulia snapped instantly into survival mode. Enough with the fact she was lost. Enough with the fact she was not in Guatemala, or even on Earth for that matter. As much as it was fucking with her brain, her training and basic instincts turned on, pushing most of the fear to the back of her mind. She took the safety off of her pistol, tied the remainder of her shirt around her waist and scanned the treeline. Following the river would be smart, but it would keep her out in the open where she could easily be seen. Seen by what? She didn't want to think about it...

Crouching with her pistol at her side, Yulia vaulted over a large rock and sprinted into the treeline. Not knowing what to do now, she decided that the first thing she should probably do it find out where she was. Overhead, the sun beat down but barely illuminated the ground beneath her feet. No where around her were there signs of any kind of human activity. No roads, no smells of pollution nor sounds of any type of movement. Just the quiet hum of the forest.

And screaming.

With another loud shriek, Yulia felt a wave of panic. The screams seemed louder, as if she were nearing the source of it. Frantically, she bolted deeper into the brush, hoping for cover. The canopies were blocking more and more of the sun the deeper she ran into the jungle. Within minutes, Yulia realized her mistake. She had run so deep into the woods, she could barely see a few feet in front of her. Fear paralyzed her as the air surrounding her went silent. No more rushing water. No more skittering insects. Nothing. The only thing she could hear was her heart racing in her chest; blood pumping through her ears. She tried to steady her breathing, to calm herself down. Slowly, she looked up into the canopy to try and get her bearings.

In the silence of the forest, she heard the slightest _crunch _of a tree branch snapping.

As if it was stepped upon by a foot.

Yulia plastered herself onto the forest floor, hoping it would camouflage her...then she silently cursed herself for wearing a white tank top instead of an olive-hued one. With her outer shirt no longer covering her, she stuck out against the dark forest colorings like a sore thumb. There was no way she would be hidden. Keeping as still as she could, she scanned the branches above her, looking for the source of the noise. The quiet of the forest was on her side now. If there was anything stalking her, its cover was blown now. The odds just got a bit more even.


	3. Chapter 3: Forced Sleep

Drenched with persperation and heart beating rapidly, Yulia strained her ears against the silence to try and pinpoint which direction the snapping tree branch had come from. Her eyes tilted up into the tangled mess of vines above, scanning for outlines shaped like humans. She kept her breaths soft and few. Warm sweat trickled down from her forehead and into her eyes stinging them, but she didn't dare blink. She knew she had heard something. She knew whatever it was, it was watching her. Why couldn't she see it?

Just as she was about to do another round of tree scanning, she saw an odd ripple in the branches. A slight tremor in the air. Squinting hard against the darkness, the small slice of light that illuminated the rippling air seemed to fade...a shadowy figure immerging from nothing.

Yulia's heart skipped a beat in fear. The shape was tall, humanoid, and extremely large and muscled...and was gone again as fast as it had appeared.

She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Suddenly, more snapping was heard in the location where the figure had just been. The air rippled again, this time more violently, and shot off of the tree branch flying over Yulia's head. Instinctively, Yulia fired into the air over her head, aimed at the rippling air.

If it was alive, she was bound and determined to make it bleed.

Firing off a few rounds, Yulia heard a bullet pierce flesh, ripping into skin that she couldn't see. What she did see though, was a long stream of fluorescent green liquid appear, leaving a long tendril flying through the air. Again, Yulia heard the scream, this time it was right above her, and thundering through her head. THIS was what was making that horrid noise. About 20 feet away from her, she felt a THUD, and saw a few dead leaves scatter by themselves, along with a fresh dollop of the green glowing liquid plopping into the foliage. Branches and bushes whipped and tossed by themselves; the creature, obviously with some sort of invisible camouflage, darted away.

Yulia still held her pistol at the aim towards the path that the creature had made through the brush; as if she were waiting for it to come bounding back out of the woods again. Her breaths were now heavy and labored, and hot sweat streaked down her dirty face. Unblinking, she waited for its return.

But whatever it was never came back.

A few minutes later, Yulia allowed herself to relax. The forest was getting darker, and she noticed a faint glow emitting from the green liquid that had sprayed all over the ground around her. She dared not touch it, but bent down close enough to inspect it. Despite the fact that it was completely foreign and bizarre to her, it was actually quite pretty to look at. But the fact that it came out of some invisible creature who was obviously stalking her only made Yulia's fears worsen. Holstering her sidearm, she quickly turned around and ran the opposite direction deeper into the forest.

Hours passed. Yulia had found a few more streams and quenched her thirst, but she was beginning to feel fatigue and was on the lookout for some sort of shelter to use for rest. Following a wide, fast-moving river, she found a natural bridge made of stone, which boasted an outcropping with a steep overhang. Inspecting its integrity, she climbed up inside and allowed her body to relax. Looking around her, she noticed bits of dried dead twigs washed up onto the river bank. Using the last of her strength, she managed to gather a few armfuls so she could build herself a fire when it got dark.

She dumped the twigs into a pile and sat down again upon the rock. First, she removed her boots, and then spread her wet socks on a rock. She then took off her ripped outer shirt, spreading it down next to her socks. After inspecting her wound, taking a few small bites off of one of her Power Bars and washing her face off in the river, she opted to try and take a short nap to regain her strength.

The damp night's chill woke her a few hours later. Shivering, she got to her feet and gathered a few twigs to build a fire. Quickly she arranged them on a flat rock, and then foraged around in her cargo pockets for a magnesium lighter, which she used to ignite the twigs. They burst to life, filling the outcropping with a tiny but satisfying amount of heat. Yulia then placed her hand upon her pistol, curled up next to the tiny fire, and tried to get back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Curiosity

As the two alien moons moved gently across the night sky, their light eventually shone directly onto the outcropping where Yulia deeply slept. Milky silver light danced across Yulia's face, making her stir in her sleep. The fire she built a few hours earlier was now just a pile of red ashes; smoke gently rising up, drifting towards the tree line.

The only sound that could be heard was the river water trickling over smooth stones.

In her sleep, Yulia's lips parted; letting out a heavy breath of air.

At her neck, three bright red dots in a 'V' formation appeared. They traced the curve of her neck, down her collarbone, across her chest, down her stomach. Yulia continued to sleep peacefully, unaware that she was being watched by a slice of pulsating, rippling air in the vaguest shape of a humanoid.

The creature emerged from its hiding spot and uncloaked itself from an invisible shield. There stood a hulking mass of alien bone and flesh; tall, rippling muscles, broad chest, clawed hands, covered from head to toe with metal armor and bits of collected bone. Over its head was a simple metal face shield. It had no hair, but rather long leathery 'dreadlocks' that protruded from the back of its skull. Intimidating. Deadly.

Yulia continued to sleep deeply.

The creature, now visible, crept quietly in Yulia's direction, all the while keeping his three red beams pointed continuously at Yulia's abdomen.

He was curious about her. But he wasn't going to let his guard down.

He thought back earlier to how she protected herself in the forest. There was strength in her, unlike any female creature that had been brought here before…she was bold and daring, never allowed even a single muscle to relax. And with a stroke of dumb luck, she had actually spotted him for a moment or two. How lucky he had been to be the first to find her…

He took another step towards her.

Clumsily, he kicked over a small pile of stacked stones. He quickly realized his mistake and wasted no time turning his invisible shield back on, just as Yulia's eyes flew open, her hand whipping out her bowie knife and throwing it in the direction she had heard the stones fall.

The creature froze as the huge knife flew past his face. He could feel the displaced air as it shot past his head. It flew a few more feet, then abruptly hit a large rock and fell to the ground.

Yulia froze, even though it was obvious that her knife had hit nothing but stone. She sat perfectly still, scanning the river bank for any movement. After a few minutes, she thought that it may have just been an animal coming down to drink, and got up to retrieve her knife.

She rose up from her outcropping, and stepped out onto the river bank. She was wearing only her white tank top and her underwear; her other clothing left to dry near the fire. With each step she took, she was nearing the invisible creature. For a moment, the creature panicked; afraid she would soon be able to see him. But the closer she got to him, the more intrigued he was with her.

Her body was smaller than his own; her skin an all-over shade of very light brown. She stepped with grace that his own kind did not have. She also wore no armor, which allowed for him to see her shape more easily. He could smell her more intensely the closer she got to him. She was nearly toe-to-toe with him before he noticed that something was wrong...

He felt warm liquid trickling down his leg and pooling around his foot. His wound, the weapon she had pierced his leg with earlier...the sutures he had sewn into the deep gash in his calf had come undone. His eyes glanced at the pile of stones he had tripped over; smeared across one of them was a streak of green fluorescent blood.

Yulia was only a few feet away...


	5. Chapter 5: Bold Moves

Chapter Five

Yulia stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the streak of green liquid smeared across the small pile of stones she had set up as a noise trap. Her blood froze in her veins, and she strained against the darkness to try and see if the creature she had injured had returned; her eyes wide. Even with the light of two moons, it was still extremely dark.

She was completely unaware that she was only an arm's length away from it...

Suddenly, she became aware of a new sound. The sound of breathing. She thought perhaps it was her own, so she sucked in a breath and held it. Silently.

The breathing continued.

At this, Yulia's survival instincts told her to remain perfectly still. She relaxed her muscles and then quickly shut her eyes. She continued to breathe, but her breath was quick and frantic, as if she were having a panic attack. She tried her best to calm herself down and convince herself that she would survive this...

The invisible creature saw this as his chance. With her eyes shut, she would lose some of her bearings. In a bold move, the creature fired a single blast out of a weapon on it's shoulder, sending a small streak of blue energy hurdling past Yulia, and landing with a sizzling _hiss _in the river. As he hoped she would do, Yulia spun around to see what made the noise, exposing her back to the creature.

Yulia's eyes darted to the steam rising from the river. She had not seen or heard where the noise had come from, and was now beginning to feel more frightened than she had felt since waking up in the forest earlier that day. Her heart pounded in her chest like never before. But she remained as still as she could.

The creature could have taken this opportunity to kill her, or even to turn and run. However, his curiosity got the best of him, and he found himself more intrigued with her. In an even bolder move, he took a step towards her, crunching gravel under foot.

Yulia's eyes flew open as the crunch of gravel echoed through the silence. Whatever it was, it was obviously still there, and now she didn't have any weapon to defend herself. She could do nothing except listen to the footsteps as they got heavier and closer.

The invisible creature was now close enough to her that a few dark tendrils of her long dark brown hair danced in the light breeze against his cold metal face mask. She could feel the air displaced by his huge body directly behind her. At this point, she knew that this wasn't some wild animal, but she still didn't know if it was human. It had a wild smell to it, not of sweat or any kind of body odor she was used to, but the scent of blood, and of the forest. She could feel warm breath on her shoulders, causing goosebumps to form up and down the backs of her arms. Every sound in her ears was now of the shifting around of this creature; the sound of bits clanging around, metal rubbing against metal, and steady, heavy breathing. Her eyes widened with fear as she felt warm liquid pooling around her feet. Tilting her eyes down slowly, she saw the green liquid running through the gravel and in between her toes...

The creature was amazed at himself for getting this close to her. Her heat signature was rising, her body obviously going into a panic. From behind the eyes of his helmet, he watched as her body temperature continued to rise. He was tempted to reach out and touch a fingertip to the skin on her back. He could feel her heat penetrating his own skin. In the chill of the night, her warm body caused condensation on the metal of his chest armor. A bead of it trickled down his chest and landed with a _plop_ on the back of her calf. Yulia left out the softest gasp in shock of this sensation.

He was so close...


	6. Chapter 6: You're Awake

At this point, the creature was so curious about Yulia that all caution he had was thrown to the winds. Slowly, he brought up his right arm; his hand quivering in anticipation. He watched the sweat bead up on the backs of Yulia's shoulders, amazed at the way it ran down the curves of her body, tracing unique patterns over her smooth delicate skin.

In all of his years hunting, never had he encountered such absolutely intriguing prey.

His fingers were now hovering over the small of her back.

Suddenly, in a way that broke the silence like glass, another scream hurdled through the night air. Yulia reacted, and leapt forward into a run like a gazelle. The creature, startled, shot his head up and peered into the foliage, the long black tendrils on his head snapping and whipping against his mask. Then another streak of blue energy appeared, not from the creature's weapon, but from inside the tree line across the river. Yulia was halfway back to her outcropping to grab her pistol when the blue energy streaked past her head, grazing her skull. She fell, unconscious, to the ground with a _thump. _

The blue energy however kept its path, striking the ground near the creature's feet with a charring _hiss_. The creature threw wide his arms and bellowed in challenge, goading whoever had attempted to strike at him to show themselves. More streaks of blue energy shot forth from the tree line. The creature then sharply tuned his infrared and began to scan the tree line for the slightest trace of heat.

Nearby on the river rocks, Yulia laid motionless. The creature took a few steps forward and continued to scan for life signs. His data told him there was nothing to be found.

The creature cried out in frustration, his instinct to hunt taking over his current desire to inspect this foreign delicate female. He took one last look at her, lying there helpless on the ground, then broke into a run and disappeared into the forest.

An hour later, Yulia still lay unconscious on the ground, her temple sliced open but cauterized by the beam that had struck her. The smallest trickle of blood was now dried on her peacefully sleeping face. In the moonlight, a thin shadow passed over her body. She did not stir.

Quietly, gently, soundlessly, the shadowy figure lifted Yulia gently off of the ground. As fast as the shadow had appeared, it was gone again, leaving no trace that itself or Yulia were ever there.

The creature burst into the woods and immediately grabbed the nearest tree trunk, vaulting itself up onto a sturdy branch. Swinging, leaping, jumping, the creature bounded through the forest, determined to kill whoever had struck against him and dared to flee in cowardice. His blood pumped furiously through his veins, and his rage built up within him like an uncontrollable heat. His mind was wild with anger and lust to quench his thirst for blood, but for a moment it also wandered back think of the female creature he had just encountered. He could still smell her. He could still feel the warmth she emitted that penetrated his skin, pulsing through him.

He would find her again. As soon as he collected another spine.

Once again, Yulia found herself awaking to the sound of rushing water. She flicked her eyelids open and waited for her blurred vision to clear, and then found she was looking up into a stone ceiling. She felt cold and wet, noticing that she was lying on a thin layer of broad dark green leaves spread on a very low, flat rock. Around her were long bare stone walls; a cave. At the entrance to the cave, about 20 or so feet away was a thick curtain of water. The waterfall gave the cave excellent cover. Yulia looked herself over and noticed that she was once again wearing her clothes; her knife, pistol, and outer shirt lying in a heap next to her head.

Burning a few feet away from Yulia was a very small fire. Feeling her chill, she crawled across the wet stone floor weakly, and curled up to warm herself near the embers. After what she had gone through the last 15 or so hours, she no longer had any energy to spare for fear. Warmth flooded her body, and she allowed herself to relax. When her body was finally back to a semi-comfortable state, she began to look around the room for any signs of whom or what might have brought her to this place. Fear gripped her heart again as she thought that she may now be the prisoner of whatever was stalking her earlier that day in the forest.

However, she was totally alone in the cave.

Pushing herself up to her feet, she wobbled on her weak knees, and felt a wave of hunger. She prodded the cargo pocket of her trousers, but the Power Bars she had were nowhere to be found.

Yulia tried to push her hunger away and began to inspect the cave. There were numerous large flat rocks scattered around the cave floor, soft and smooth to the touch. They looked as if they had been worn smooth over time, perhaps used for beds. Over one of the rocks was spread a huge animal skin, reptilian-looking but upon closer inspection seemed to be covered with a thin layer of soft downy feathers. Yulia pressed a finger to its surface. It was pillowy and soft like baby skin, yet it looked hard and unforgiving. Surrounding this bed were small earthen bowls and shallow plates, some empty but most filled with pastes and liquids that stunk to high heaven. Yulia caught a whiff of a deep-red paste in a clay bowl the size of her palm, making her gag. She spun around, resisting the urge to vomit, and found herself staring into a single blue eye.

Yulia was shocked to see before her a human female.

'You're awake.' she spoke softly.


	7. Chapter 7: Sentencing

Chapter Seven

Yulia couldn't believe her eyes. Standing before her was a young human woman, face sweaty and smeared with dirt. Her shoulder-length white blonde hair was messy and windblown, the skin on her arms covered with scattered cuts and wounds. She wore extremely weather-beaten military fatigues, riddled with holes. There were short black leather gloves on her hands and in her arms were a few small green-hued orbs. Native fruit. The young woman took a few steps closer to Yulia and laid the fruit in front of the starving woman.

"Here. Eat these. They look better than they actually taste." the woman spoke gently, but before they even hit the ground, Yulia had torn open the tough rind on the largest fruit, spraying it's juices into the air. Yulia resisted the urge to gag once more as the bitter fruit pulp flooded her mouth. It was like eating an extremely bitter grapefruit, so tangy she could feel it in her ears. Nonetheless, she wolfed down the first, and then helped herself to another. The woman watched as Yulia ate, and reached her hand up to Yulia's forehead.

"Sorry I hit you. I'm a pretty bad shot with their weapons. Your wound healed pretty well. I don't think we'll be wasting anything in the Medcomp for this." the blonde woman spoke again. At this, Yulia remembered her injury. She reached up with a few sticky fingers and found the rough patch of skin across her temple, wincing at it's tenderness. It already had begun to form a thick scab. Finishing the last hunk of fruit, Yulia swallowed, and then began the flood of questions she needed answers to.

"I guess I should thank you but before I get to that part, just who the FUCK are you, and where the FUCK am I?" she spat. The woman stood a few hurried steps toward Yulia and brought her finger up to her lips, trying to silence Yulia.

"Keep your voice down! They can hear you!" she hissed. Yulia gave her a taken-aback look, but contiuned on with her questions.

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here? And who are THEY? Was that you by the river? YOU were the one who shot me? And what do you mean 'their weapons'? " she couldn't stop asking questions. Her mind was racing.

The blonde woman knelt down in front of Yulia and stared into her face.

"Are you sure you can handle it all at once?" she asked. Yulia just stared back, intent on having her questions answered. The blonde woman then rose to her feet, her eyes fixed on Yulia.

"As you probably already guessed, this planet isn't Earth. I've been here a long time, and I still don't know it's name...the only thing that I do know, is that we were both brought here for a purpose." the strange woman spoke. Yulia was becoming frustrated. She sprang up from her seat on the floor.

"What the hell is THAT supposed to mean? For God's sake, how is this even possible? And if we were BROUGHT here, to wherever the fuck HERE is, how is it that I don't remember ANY of it?" Yulia was becoming hysterical. The blonde woman rose up again to meet Yulia eye-to-eye.

"You don't remember because they don't want you to remember...what's your name?" she asked. Yulia looked into the blonde woman's eyes. She felt as if this stranger were deliberately avoiding her questions.

"Yulia. Yulia Merrick."

The blonde woman turned and strode across the room, stopping at the flat rock covered in the feathered skin. She knelt down next to a heap of scavenged goods, and introduced herself.

"I'm Tari Strahle. United States Marine Corps."

Yulia stared unblinkingly at this woman, as if she were studying her. Tari rummaged through some things, overturned a few piles of rubbish, all the while Yulia was boring holes into Tari with her eyes. Then, in a moment's realization, she gasped, then spoke.

"Wait. Tari Strahle. I remember you...you were the..." Yulia began to speak, but trailed off when she saw what Tari had been searching for: from under a pile of stinking rags, Tari produced an M24 sniper rifle, tied with filthy strips of cloth and caked with mud. She then turned to Yulia and spoke.

"...I was sent to Palestine in 1993 to assassinate Yitzhak Rabin, the Prime Minister of Israel. And I succeeded. The tabloids printed that it was some crazy right-winged Zionist, from what I remember. But hey, it was only a few weeks after I read that headline when I woke up here with no memory...of how I got here." Tari spoke, turning to inspect her weapon.

Yulia stared in disbelief at the legendary cold-blooded killer that sat in front of her.

Taking a few cautious steps across the cave floor, Yulia knelt next Tari as the woman continued to inspect her weapon. After being in the presence of Tari for only a few minutes, Yulia was already suspecting that Tari 'wasn't all there'. She watched as the blonde woman plunged her fist into a pile of rubbish, rummaged around some more, and withdrew a fairly-clear scrap of cloth.

"The only thing I know for sure is that THEY'RE out there. They can smell us, they can hear us, they can sense us. But we aren't food. We aren't game. We aren't even toys to be played with." Tari spoke, beginning to wipe the crud off of her weapon. She spoke through gritted teeth, scrubbing violently at the caked-on grime.

Yulia asked one more time.

"Who...are THEY? Who are you talking about?"

Tari looked up from her cleaning duties with blank eyes. She then stood up in front of Yulia, turned on her heel, and walked a few paces over to a small pile of flat scrap metal lying near the entrance of the cave. Bending over, she looked through the pile and within seconds, removed an oddly-shaped chunk of silvery metal. Walking slowly back over to Yulia, Tari then tossed what was in her hand to Yulia, who caught it awkwardly.

In her hands, Yulia held a huge metal featureless mask. It was intimidating and cold, with no distinguishing marks other than a pair of translucent eyes, deep and cunning. Yulia's blood began pumping fast through her veins again. She now knew who it was who was stalking her. Whose blood she spilled in the forest. And whose body she felt near her own merely hours ago. The small place on her calf where the droplet of condensation had touched started to tingle, sending a shockwave through her body. Tari spoke again, even softer than before.

"There's only a few out there...7 or so...but that's more than enough. This place is some sort of prison camp for them. The prisoners are the males...they're big. I've seen a few of them and they're fucking hard to kill. The mask is from the one I managed to get. I'm not sure why they are prisoners, but they are weak and pathetic compared to the wardens. The wardens are the females. I think there's only one, maybe two. They're even bigger. Stronger. More aggressive. And I think it's the females who brought us here." Tari explained.

Yulia listened intently, trying to take in what she was hearing. It all seemed so unbelievable, it made her head spin.

"I still don't understand. WHY were we brought here?" Yulia pleaded.

Tari lowered her eyes.

"I think the males are here because they were cast out of their society. A few of them are dim-witted, disfigured...and roughed up because of it...made a spectacle of. The other males, however, are...different. They have a wild, untamed smell about them. They don't act like the others. I think they're criminals. And this is their prison..."

Tari's eyes turned back to Yulia.

"...When I first got here I wasn't as lucky as you. I didn't wake up in the woods, or even have the luxury of sleep. I woke up in their camp. The first thing that I saw was...was a row of human women. They were lashed together around a large tree. I remember...it was so quiet. But then...there was a scream. One of their females emerged from thin air...they have some sort of... cloaking device. She was...massive. She walked around the tree where were all were tied, as if she were inspecting us. Sometimes she would...reach out and grab at one of us...squeeze us, stroke us, probe us in places. She found the weakest of us. Used her as an example." Tari turned away from Yulia and spoke coldly and in a monotone voice, as if what she was describing were putting a bad taste into her mouth.

She then turned back towards Yulia.

"The female...whatever its called...took the human woman down from the tree, and cut her bonds. The human woman thought she was free. She looked back at all of us, then took off in run out of the camp. She barely had reached the treeline before one of the...prisoners...had appeared...and caught her...he threw her to the ground, ripped off her clothes...took her as if he were starved for...deprived of..." she continued, but then stopped.

Yulia's breath was coming quickly and sharply now. She gazed at Tari with a frightened look while Tari added lastly:

"We're their harem. These criminals aren't worthy of the females of their own race. So the females use us as punishment for the males...WE'RE their sentence. To be nothing but lesser breeding meat for even lesser beings."


	8. Chapter 8: Thirst

The creature had been running for nearly three hours. Blood was coursing through his veins so fast, it were as if he would explode at any moment. His adrenaline turned him into a freight train. Perspiration droplets flew from the muscled arms. Leaves and branches whipped against him, until finally he came to an abrupt stop while perched on a thick tree branch. His breathing was rapid. He needed to rest. Whoever had shot at him was obviously gone, and he silently cursed himself for failing.

Perhaps it was The Alpha who had shot at him. Nothing pleased her more than to deepen and increase the suffering of the Bad Bloods.

_And nothing would please him more than to rip out her lumpish skull with his bare hands._

His body relaxed ever so slightly, and he noticed that thick green blood was continuing to seep out of the wound on his leg.

After a minute, he placed a hand on a small pouch at his waist, removing a black box and opened it. Inside were used medical supplies; he poked and prodded inside the box, looking for something specific; a syringe of painkiller. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the syringe was nearly empty. He slammed it back into the medpack and thrust the pack back into the pouch at his waist in frustration. Scanning the forest for a moment, he spied a long, twisting tree with shining bark that glistened in the light of the moon. The creature stood, took a few leaps onto a few branches, and landed near the shiny-barked tree.

Next, he quickly extended a single jagged-edged blade from the gauntlet strapped to his wrist. The wrist gauntlet seemed to house two blades, but one looked as it had been ripped out of its casing, for only a few inches of its base remained. It was a pointed and painful-looking blade, as long as a sword. Using it, the creature sliced off a long, thin piece of the shining tree bark. As the bark peeled away from the flesh of the tree, it oozed a sap that was bright red in color, and smelled sweet. After the creature had peeled off a few feet of thin bark, he gathered it in his hand, turned around and braced his back against the tree. He lifted his injured leg and braced it on a nearby rock. He knew that this was going to hurt. A lot. Taking the strip of bark in his hand, he wrapped his wound up snuggly, and then made a loop in which to tie a knot. He then let his head fall back against the tree, took one end of bark in each hand, and pulled tightly, bringing the edges of the wound together and sealing them under the bandage.

The creature cried out in pain, making a few birds scatter out of the canopy.

Yulia finally had heard enough. She crawled across the stone floor towards the back of the cave and wretched. Vomit splashed onto the floor and onto her fingers. Tari, in pity, picked up a small clay vessel and filled it with water from the falls. Crossing the cave, she handed the cup of water to Yulia, who continued to vomit. Yulia then sat back and wiped her lips off with back of her hand. Noticing the cup, she took it from Tari with shaky hands and gulped the cold liquid.

"You're taking this pretty well. The few women I managed to help escape from the camp just shut down completely after they realized what was going on...they didn't last long. Two even killed themselves. I guess the monsters fucked up this delivery. All they got were shrinking violets." Tari cracked, desperately trying to lighten the mood. Yulia's red-rimmed eyes followed Tari as she made rounds of the cave, gathering bits of this and that, cleaning and loading Yulia's gun, as if she were preparing for something.

"You've got a load of ammo here. Good. We'll need it when the time comes...for the mission." Tari said, inspecting Yulia's belongings. Yulia stopped drinking from the cup and lowered it, her eyes fixated on Tari.

"Mission? By mission I assume you mean the plan to get the hell off of this rock?" Yulia spat bitterly. Tari didn't look up at the question being asked of her, but rather replied while she contiuned her work.

"No. We can't leave yet. Not without the others...There are still...a few women left in the camp." the blonde woman spoke reluctantly. Yulia thought she was going to lose it.

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed, _Tari_, we aren't exactly in a good position to be mounting a rescue operation. Here we are, taken from our own planet, dumped onto some God-forsaken alien shithole, chased through a huge fucking forest, fighting for our lives only to be stalked by some _creature _who now apparently is part of a GROUP of creatures who are all CRIMINALS of their race and have advanced weaponry, the ability to cloak themselves, and on top of that, they're all sexually starved. Now you want to march right in to one of their camps that you say is led by the biggest, meanest, and fucking deadliest of ALL OF THEM? ARE. YOU. FUCKING. NUTS?"

Tari leapt to her feet and pushed her hand over Yulia's mouth to silence her. She then slowly pressed the barrel of Yulia's gun deeply into Yulia's cheek and angrily spoke in a whisper through clenched teeth.

"Listen up, bitch. If you don't keep your mother-fucking voice down, I'll tell you what I am going to do with you...I will take you out into the forest myself, rip off your clothes and tie you to a fucking tree...Then...they will come...and take you over, and over...and over again. You will be the bait...the distraction...while I make my move and rescue the others in the camp...and we will leave you here... to _die..._" the words oozed out of her mouth like a poison. Yulia's jaw was clenched tightly, but she held Tari's wild gaze fearlessly. Yulia then relaxed, showing Tari her willingness to submit, and Tari backed off, handing Yulia back the pistol. She took it from Tari with a possessive grab. Tari turned around and continued about her business.

Yulia then holstered her weapon and walked over to the falls to fill her cup again. The entrance to the cave was wet and slippery; Yulia stepped lightly and extended her arm into the falling water.

"It's funny. A minute ago you were talking about rescuing people. Now you're threatening to throw me to the wolves." Yulia said softly, turning towards Tari with a disgusted look. Tari met her gaze once more as Yulia brought the cup up to her lips and gulped again. After taking a long drink, she tossed the empty cup back into the pile of scraps, and turned to Tari.

"Kind of counter-productive, don't you think?" Yulia asked in a facetious tone.

Suddenly, another guttural shriek echoed throughout the forest, frightening some nocturnal birds and sending them flapping into the air. Tari and Yulia snapped their heads towards the entrance of the cave in surprise. Tari threw a handful of damp rags over the tiny fire, making it sputter and die. Yulia and Tari were left in darkness now; the only slices of light shining through the falls. Yulia slowly turned her back to the innards of the cave, and focused her eyes into the deepness of the forest. Behind her, she could feel Tari stepping closer, until she could feel Tari's chest brush lightly against her back. The two young women strained their eyesight to try and see into the trees; suddenly and without warning, they realized they didn't need to see that far.

Less than 20 feet away on the rocks below, two large rippling masses of air appeared in the darkness; gentle moonlight giving away their positions. The creatures had found them. Tari and Yulia sucked in air and held their breath while the creatures circled below. A faint clicking sound was heard...then another... slightly different.

They were talking to each other.

One was a bit taller than the other; the shorter one seemed to have a limp when he walked. The clicking continued, and the taller one began to walk closer to the entrance of the cave.

Yulia's heart was pounding in her chest. She could hear it once again in her ears, this time she was convinced these creatures would hear it as well. She dug her nails into her thigh and fought to regain her calm.

The creature seemed to scan the rock face where the water was falling, and stopped his gaze directly on the falls themselves. Specifically, where Tari and Yulia were standing.

From behind his mask, the tall creature thought he had seen the slightest wave of heat from behind the water. He knew the natural springs would be cold this time of year, so anything that would be hiding in the rock face would have their heat signature completely hidden by the falls. It was stupid to try and walk through the falls; the water would knock out his cloaking device and his element of surprise would be gone. However, he couldn't seem to find the source of the smell that had drawn him and his idiot companion to the falls. He knew it was a female. The scent of rushing body fluids flooded his senses. She could taste her. He inhaled deeply, the inviting smell of female juice rushing into him. She was here. Now he had to find her before the other one did...


	9. Chapter 9: Painful Memories

Chapter Nine

The creature pushed his pain to the back of his mind. His leg throbbed and the strips of bark holding his wound closed were digging into his raw flesh, but this was the best he could do for now. In the darkness, the creature scanned the trees for any signs of life. His shrieks would have shook the dead to life again, and he surely had revealed his whereabouts to the others...

Using only his back muscles, he pushed himself off of the tree he was braced against, and stepped onto his injured leg. Pain coursed through his body, thrilling and torturous all at once. His infrared showed no signs of life. The forest was quiet.

He allowed his thoughts to wander back to the female he had encountered by the river. The one he could smell even now.

He growled softly to himself and activated his cloak. Then with the ease and grace of a jungle cat, the creature crouched to the ground, then using his legs, sprang up onto a branch with a single swift movement. He steadied himself with one arm against the tree trunk, then continued to crouch and leap, crouch and leap, higher and higher up into the tree tops until he emerged above the canopy. Scanning and zooming once again, he could see no movement, no heat signatures.

However, he did notice the faintest thin streak of smoke rising out of the air a great distance out in front of him. It was the camp where he had seen her.

The thought of having an encounter with her again thrilled him. It was unlike any thrill he had felt while hunting...back when he was permitted the title of Hunter...

Once again, he let his thoughts wander...

They called him Jehdin H'dlak;_ the Feared One_.

It had been years since he was dropped onto the prison planet to die like a lowly animal. Before his incarceration, he was a great leader and hero among his kind. After his birth, he immediately began to show signs of superiority among the young sucklings. It was said widely throughout his clan that he would grow to be a legendary hunter. At a young age, he was hunting and killing prey that was reserved for the Honoured Caste; some thought this was blasphemy, others, the sign of a great leader.

Years later, he had been chosen to lead the kainde amedha chiva; the Hard Meat Trial for the Unblooded young of his clan's Elder. It was an honour of honours. The chance to train the future leader of his clan was a gift he would never be able to repay.

As events unfolded, it turned out to be a disaster he could never atone for.

In his zeal to impress his legendary master, the Unblooded youngling had slipped silently from Jehdin's ship and onto the uncharted planet it was orbiting on the day before the hunt was to begin. When Jehdin awoke and found his student missing, he feared the worst.

Using a tracking device to find the Unblooded child, Jehdin came across not one, but two Queens, fighting for territorial dominance; his student stupidly trying to hunt and destroy them both. Jehdin pursued his student and tried in vain to mount a rescue.

Jehdin H'dlak watched as the Unblooded youngling was ripped apart by the Queens like an insect. His noble blood coated the ground, and sealed the fate of his clan. Without a future clan leader, the clan would come under chaos and uncertainty.

Jehdin tried to reclaim most of the student's body to return to his father, but it was foolish to try and take on two Queens. He had no choice but to return to the clan and try and explain the outcome of the kainde amedha chiva.

When he arrived home without the Future Leader, Jehdin was immediately branded a murderer. His clanmates accused him of trying to usurp power from the Elders. They even accused him of being a cannibal and eating the remains of his student to hide his crime. Try as he did to explain himself, he was nonetheless caste out of the clan. For years he was kept prisoner on the clanship, tortured and mutilated by the Elder as punishment for his "crime".

Until one day, the clanship received a visitor.

Hulij was known throughout his kind for being the most hostile and blood-thirsty female ever born. She was also taller than any Yautja female he had even encountered; dwarfing the hardiest and tallest of the males. She was an expert hunter, not unlike himself, but she had a reputation for playing dirty. She would kill anything and everything, breaking even the most honoured rules of the hunt. Pregnant creatures, unarmed creatures, most things that bring no satisfaction to his race when hunted, Hulij took them all without hesitation.

No one dared call her a Bad Blood. No one wanted to be another of her trophies.

So imagine his surprise when she arrived on his clan ship, offering to the Elder to relieve him of his unclean prisoners.

Apparently, she and a chosen few of her female allies had wiped out an entire sentient species on a nearby planet, in which she had turned into her own private hunting grounds.

She was now after the most heinous, dishonoured, repugnant abominations of her species that she could find to populate her new holding. It wasn't long before Jehdin was taken by Hulij and dumped onto this planet; a sentence that only prolonged the death he wished would have come to him the second he shamefully returned to his clan.

When he had arrived, he was stripped of his Sat-com, or wrist computer. He was allowed to keep only his Plasma Caster, his mask, his cloak, and his wrist blades. Unfortunately, one of the blades was broken off during a fight with Hulij he had started only a few seconds after his bonds were cut when they reached Hulij's preserve. Even his medkit was taken, though he managed to hunt a kill a few of his fellow inmates and pillaged their goods.

In the beginning, it seemed as if Hulij was just building up a collection of Bad Bloods. He had seen many outcasts and criminals dumped onto her preserve. Most deserved to be there. Some did not. The planet boasted very few large creatures, so after the majority of them were tracked down and killed, hunting became a bore. There was no way to channel the urge to hunt. Many of the captives began to hunt each other in order to quench their bloodlust. But soon their numbers dwindled, and it seemed as if Hulij was biding her time, watching the few that were left.

The one thing he hadn't counted on was what Hulij had in her sick, twisted mind all along: she was counting down to mating season. After the Yautjua prisoners began to dwindle in numbers, the few that remained began coming across newly dumped creatures: unknown random female creatures. They were all unarmed, all repulsive, some weren't even sentient. But it didn't take long for Jehdin to realize their purpose.

Hulij knew that when the time came, the others would grow wild with carnal hunger. A Yautja deprived of a mate was worse than a horde of starving beasts. She knew they would be desperate; that if it came down to it, the prisoners would probably settle for sexual release in the belly of a corpse in order to relieve their overpowering hormonal desire to breed.

This act; this deed of mating with anything other than a female of the Yautja species was a dishonour as bad as being cast out of a clan. To spread his seed and sire new hunters was a driving force for all male Yautja, but only if it could produce a suckling from the womb of a Yautja female. To expel his seed into a female other than Yautja was an unforgivable disgrace. Not only would Hulij torture her prisoners, she would starve their loins and humiliate them by forcing them to fornicate with inferior, vulgar females until their last breath.

Pure entertainment for Hulij, the sadistic female barbarian.

Jehdin had been strong. He had made it through the first mating season without tossing his dignity aside. He had watched as other males copulated with random forest beasts, sometimes even performing the s'yuit-de ki its-pa, the _Cowardly Spear _where a male would work his length with his own hand until he spilled his seed upon the ground, an act which was forbidden in Yautja society and considered to be a sign of utter and complete worthlessness. He admitted to himself that he had been tempted to commit this act in order to relieve the horrid amount of pent-up stress and frustration, but had found the strength within him to hold on to his honor.

But now he was overcome with the smell of a different kind of female. In his mind was burned the curve and shape of the delicate female creature he had encountered in the forest and at the riverbank. He remembered the way the closeness of her body warmed his own. He remembered the way she had stood perfectly still, despite the fear he smell on her. It made his loins quiver. He thrust his large hand over his groin, desperately trying to stop the flood of hormones now coursing through his body.

Just then he heard an unusual scream. A blended scream.

He had heard the lustful mating screams of two male Yautja.

His mind zapped out of his fantasy. He calculated that the screams had come from around the area of the great waterfall, in the opposite direction of the smoke.

Jehdin had to make a choice. He could return to the camp to see if the female was still there, but by this time, she might not even be there anymore. The screaming Yautja could have her right now...

Without another thought, he bounded down the tree and bolted like a predator through the forest in the direction of the waterfall.

* * *

Hey guys! I thought I'd add in some author's notes and stuff...

-The name 'The Alpha' that Jehdin uses in the prior chapter(s) is the name that he has made up for Hulij as a condescending joke.

-I do not always write in a way that makes sense. Sometimes I will foreshadow what is going to happen in the next chapter by talking about something that makes absolutely zero sense in THIS chapter. Be patient! ;) All will be revealed in time! In the meantime, if there is anything that is making zero sense to you, feel free to let me know! Sometimes I get so caught up in my own head because I already know what is going to happen that I forget to explain it in the story!

-From this point on, the story gets very sexual. Don't worry, it isn't going to be filled with barbaric rape scenes at all, but rather erotic displays of sensual exploration and seduction between two characters. It will be very explicit and will go into detail about everything that is happening, so if these kinds of things make you feel awkward, I would steer clear of this story!


	10. Chapter 10: Hunger

From behind the curtain of water that hid them, Yulia and Tari stood silent and breathless as they watched the two large rippling masses of air inspect the bank at the bottom of the falls.

The two creatures circled and searched, but they couldn't seem to find what it was that they were looking for.

Suddenly, two spots of bright yellow light burst to life from one of the rippling air waves; a pair of eyes. It frightened Yulia, causing her to step backwards onto Tari's foot. Tari expertly suppressed a yelp of shock, biting her lower lip and digging her nails into Yulia's arm.

The creatures did not appear to have heard.

The other creature then flashed his own eyes, the pair then making a few clicking sounds back and forth between each other, then deactivating their cloaks. The women watched in complete wonder as the two creatures interacted and communicated.

It was now obvious why the shorter creature seemed to limp; one of his legs was missing a foot.

The entire foot.

This creature was walking around on nothing except a stump. Yulia was staring intently; startled but intrigued. How any bipedal being could get around while balancing his entire weight on only one foot was beyond her. Especially one as big and muscled as this. She also noticed that the creatures resembled the same humanoid shape she had seen perched on a tree branch earlier in the forest. But now, there were two of them? A lump formed in her throat. She was able to inspect them more clearly now that she was hidden.

Their bodies were rock-hard and covered in armor. They seemed to be covered in a sort of netting; most likely how they can activate their cloak. On their heads were rubbery tendrils that resembled dreadlocks; on their shoulders were nasty-looking weapons. They intimidated and fascinated her.

Were either of these two the creature she had encountered earlier? Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat. But it wasn't out of fear; she was feeling the slightest twinge of anticipation. Immediately, she remembered the rush she got from feeling the creature standing behind her. The tiny single droplet of water falling from him and onto her. Was it perhaps his persperation? The thought of his sweat dripping onto her bare skin should have sent a wave of nausea through her, but instead it sent a wave of pleasure. Yes, she had been scared out of her mind, but she also recalled not feeling so much as in fear for her life, but more of a feeling of being spied on. Looked at. It was like being in the presense of an admirer. She tried desperately to flush these new incredible feelings out of her mind and focus on the current grave danger.

But she had to know if one of these creatures was him...

She then looked closely at the legs of the creatures. She did not see any type of flesh wound or sign of stitching or any other medical procedure to fix the wound she knew she inflicted.

Neither of these two were the one who was with her that night in her camp by the river. She was sure of it.

She wondered where _he _was.

The taller creature approached the smaller one, but kept enough distance between them. More clicking, then some grunting and growling, then both creatures began scanning the falls. They ignited some sort of beam at their temples; 3 red dots in a 'V' formation. Slowly, the beams traced and searched from the base of the falls, coming closer and closer to where Yulia and Tari were hiding.

It was no use. They couldn't move to retreat back further into the cave, the movement would give them away. Yulia's right hand moved down her leg to unholster her pistol, but stopped when she realized she would need to unfasten the snap that held the safely inside the holster. The noise were surely give them away.

They had not choice but to remain still and silent.

From behind the creatures' masks, the water was showing up on their infrared as frigidly cold; natural and normal for this time of year when the springs chilled. Nonetheless, they weren't going to leave the falls until they discovered the source of the mouthwatering female scent that even now surged into his nose. It had been a long time since they had been with a creature that smelled so tantilizing. The thought of having their members enveloped inside such a sweet-smelling female orifice was too much for them to pass up, and they agreed to share this fresh new meat. They continued to scan the falls.

Yulia and Tari once again held their breath as the two creatures below continued to scan their hideout. So far, they seemed to be unaware that the two women were now only a few feet away. The water must be doing wonders to hide them and their scent. But the beams of light still traveled up, up, until one beam shone on Yulia's pant leg. Yulia noticed the beam reflecting off of the water that was splashing onto the cave floor. She stood silent, breathless, staring straight out ahead of her as the beam moved up her leg, her thigh, her pelvis, her abdomen, her breasts, her neck, her face. Then, the beam disappeared.

Below, the creatures finished their scan of the falls. Nothing.

Frustrated, the taller creature grabbed at his groin and seemed to itch it. The two growled in rage, turning towards each other, making more clicking noises.

Yulia and Tari relaxed slightly. It seemed that the creatures were about to give up and leave.

In the dark shadows of the cave, a large native insect emerged from underneath one of the large broad leaves that made up Yulia's sleeping mat. It was huge and cruel-looking, with a long body, bulbous eyes, iridescent wings and a huge pair of barbed stingers. Very quickly, it skittered across the floor, throught a few puddles, and up Yulia's pant leg. Yulia felt the tug on her pants, and noticed the weight difference. Slowly, she looked down, and into the eyes of a horrifyingly large alien bug crawling up her trousers.

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to let out a scream. She managed to let out quite a loud gasp before Tari clapped her hand once again over Yulia's mouth, silencing her.

Within a fraction of a second, the sound of Yulia's gasp was heard by the creatures. They spun, dreadlocks whipping against the backs of their necks. Immediately they began to scan again, fine-tuning their devices to pick up the smallest anomalies within the icy waterfall.

They were sure the females where there. The larger creature put one hand on his groin, feeling the blood pumping into his length, hardening it. It wouldn't be long before he was deep inside this female's opening; the feeling of warm, moist inner flesh wrapping around his spear. He let out another mating scream in a boorish hormonal rush; loud and raucous. His companion joined in, creating a mixed scream that echoed throughout the night.

The alien insect was now crawling up over the zipper on Yulia's pants. Tari kept her hand fimly on Yulia's mouth to keep her quiet, all the while shaking her head at Yulia, who was looking desperately over her own shoulder and into Tari's eyes, begging for help. Yulia deduced that Tari dare not touch the bug. The insect was now over Yulia's waist band, and instead of crawling up and over her shirt, it skittered over her belly button, up her chest and into her shirt. Yulia broke into a cold sweat as she felt the tiny pointed insect legs grasping the tender flesh on her belly.

Any moment now, the insect would sting her.

Yulia could feel it.


	11. Chapter 11: Delerium

Chapter 11

The hideous insect continued to skitter up Yulia's body, its tiny clawed feet grasping at her tender flesh. The eyes of the two scared women bolted back and forth between the insect and the creatures outside rapidly approaching the entrance to the cave.

Suddenly, Yulia felt a burst of strength; her survival instinct kicking in.

She pushed Tari's hand away from her face and hesitiated for a moment before grabbing the insect around it's middle. The insect began to shriek and squirm, and Yulia threw it as hard as she could out of the entrance of the falls.

The creatures saw the insect hurdling out of the water, and they powered up their shoulder weapons. With a sizzling hiss, one of the creatures evaporated the insect before it hit the ground.

The jig was up now.

The other leapt with a single jump into the air and landed on a large rock at the entrance of the falls. He pushed himself through the water and towered over the women. Yulia was now face to face with the enemy. Fear surged through her and made her freeze in her tracks. Tari didn't move, but reached down for something tied to her leg...

The creature took another step towards the women. Yulia could see his intentions; his groin was erect and hard, and evne though he wasn't human, the pheromones he emitted were thick in the air. He reached out with a lightning-quick move and grabbed Yulia's arm. She snapped out of her fear and tried to pry herself from his grasp.

"MOVE!" Tari yelled. Yulia obeyed and pressed herself to the stone wall, just as Tari had powered up her own weapon; the laser weapon stolen from the creature she had killed. Unfortunately, his grasp on Yulia was too tight. Standing an arm's length away from the women, the force of the blast from Tari's weapon sent the creature, his hand still gripping Yulia's arm, flying backwards out of the cave; a hole burned through his chest. Tari's eyes went wide as she saw Yulia tumble out of the waterfall.

The creature and Yulia landed near the footless companion with a splash. He looked down at his dead friend, and then at the woman who was still in his grips. She was stunned due to the fall, having hit her head on the hard gravel. She moaned in pain. The footless creature couldn't believe his luck.

Inside the cave, Tari turned on her heel as fast as she could and dashed to the pile of scraps where she kept her sniper rifle. She began tossing rags and bits of trash out of her way, and clumsily rushed to load the weapon.

Outside, the footless creature kicked Yulia's arm out of the grips of his dead commerade. He then stepped over her and positioned himself in a way that he was looking down into her face; his legs straddling her as he stood over her. He then slowly placed his hand on his loins, his member filling with blood and ready to perform. He tilted his head back in pleasure as he worked his member to a full erection. Below, Yulia stirred in her unconsciousness, totally unaware of what was about to happen to her.

On her face, Yulia felt a 'plop' of warm liquid. It trickled down her cheek and across her lips. It had a viscious smell to it, and roused her from her blackout. When her eyes focused, she saw a large figure standing over her, naked from the waist down.

His penis was huge. She could actually see the veins throbbing as they pumped blood through it. Out from the tiny fissure at it's head, hot semen was seeping out and dropping onto her face. She tried to get up in disgust, reaching for her pistol, but the creature pushed his footless leg quickly into her shoulder, pinning her onto the hard wet gravel of the riverbed. Pain coursed through her head.

Yulia fought and struggled, desperate to free herself. She tried to kick his leg out from underneath him, but he was just too strong. He knealth down, his body now hovering over hers. Bright specks of light danced across her field of vision. She was running out of energy. Sharp pain flooded her skull. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. He shoved his hands over hers, pushing them up far over her head and pinning them there. She squirmed and tried to free herself. What could she do?

_Where was Tari? _The bitch had betrayed her.

She stopped struggling, and looked up into the hideous face that was about to violate her.

His hot juice kept flowing out of his member, dripping onto her body. He clicked a few times, and pressed a single hand onto her breast. She recoiled, shrinking in disgust. His hand groped and stroked its way down her chest, over her abdomen, and found her pants. She knew that any moment, he would take her. She tried desperately to remove herself from her body; to pretend she wasn't there...she squinted her eyes tightly shut...

The creature threw his head back and bellowed a scream through the night air. He had curled his hands around the waist of her pants, about to rip them from her body...

The scream stopped.

Silence.

The creature loosed his grip on Yulia. She felt the fingers grasping at her pants loosen, then fall from her body completely. Had the creature changed his mind?

More hot liquid spilled onto her body, but it was gushing this time. Tons of it...

Yulia's eyes flew open to see the bloodied end of a blade hovering above her head. Her eyes were wide as saucers.

The creature straddling her was impaled cleanly through the stomach, his blood spilling out all over Yulia. The blade then quickly retracted, and he slumped into the water with a splash and floated slowly downstream.

Yulia didn't blink, her eyes fixed now on what, or who, was standing in front of her.

She saw a leg wound, tightly bound with a strip of shining silver bark.

Slowly, Yulia's eyes traveled from this leg, to a torso, a neck, and then the head of Jehdin. He looked down at her, breathing heavily.

Yulia knew that this was the creature she had first encountered.

Her nose filled once again with the familiar smell...not of carnal hunger, but of pure wild untameability, and of the forest. For a moment, all they did was look at each other.

Yulia finally had the chance to see him. The same spot on her leg where the droplet had touched was tingling again. Despite the horrifyingly strange events that had nearly just unfolded, Yulia felt calm in this new prescence.

She slowly got to her feet. She kept her gaze with him, unblinking.

His shoulders were wide and muscled. His arms were like tree trunks. She couldn't believe how tall he was...she took a step closer to him.

Jehdin flinched as this female took a bold step in his direction. They both waivered, then froze again. Yulia's curiosity was now getting the better of her. His smell was so masculine, it was almost too much to bear. She wanted to touch him...so badly...

Jehdin was amazed at her boldness. No female had ever approached him like this before. Her fear seemed to vanish, even though she had just gone through quite a lot in a short span of time. Once again, he felt his loins quiver. It would be so easy to take her, right here, right now. But something inside him stopped his carnal rush. He wanted her to want _him._ Anything else would make him no better than the animals he shared the prison planet with. He noticed that there was a wound at her forehead, and very slowly lifted his hand.

Yulia backed off slightly at this gesture, but held her ground when she remembered her injuries and realized his intentions. Again, she felt the air displaced by his movements. His smell flooded her nose. Her body relaxed. Jehdin's hand was nearly brushing her skin when suddenly, a single laser beam appeared at his temple. Yulia snapped out of her delirium and realized that it must be Tari still in the cave, taking aim with her sniper rifle...

"NO!" Yulia screamed suddenly, and Jehdin jumped back, just as a bullet when sailing in between them. Yulia was so startled that she flailed for a moment, then fell into the river.

Jehdin was nearly clipped. He was astonished that he let his guard down that much! He quickly cloaked himself and dashed back into the forest.

Yulia sputtered and stood up in the freezing river, soaked to the bone.

Tari then came boundind down out of the cave like a stealth panther towards Yulia, who was clearly taken aback.

"Jesus Christ, I'm sorry. I fucking missed him. Dammit." she whispered, helping Yulia out of the river. Yulia fired back in a hiss.

"Fuck! What the hell? Took you long enough! And why the hell did you try and shoot ME?" Yulia spat as she trudged out of the river.

"Shoot YOU? I was aiming for the fucking other one! Are you blind?" Tari hissed back, grasping Yulia's arm and escorting her back to the cave.

"HE didn't do anything! He SAVED me! He killed the other one...didn't you see? He helped me..." Yulia explained. Tari wasn't buying it.

"He saved you. Yeah, right. Looked to me as if he was about to have his turn with you. And sorry, no I wasn't watching. I was loading my WEAPON so I could SAVE YOUR ASS. You better watch yourself. You're becoming more trouble than your worth..." Tari began tirading.

But Yulia wasn't listening. She was looking out into the woods. Squinting, straining for any signs of rippling air reflecting the moonlight.

Jehdin watched from a low-hanging tree branch as the two women headed back towards the entrance to the falls. He saw that one of them was looking nearly straight at him. Zooming in with his helmet, he studied the details in her face. He would burn that face into his mind. Finally, he had found her. And now, she was safe.

Moving into a comfortable sitting position on the branch, he fixated his gaze on the cave entrance, and vowed to keep watch over her until dawn.


	12. Chapter 12: Break Down

Chapter 12

Tari pushed Yulia angrily back through the falls and into the cave. Water splashed across her body, washing small amounts of the dead creature's blood onto the cold stone floor. Was what left of the fire was sputtering in the center of the cave, which had grown unbearably cold. Tari nudged Yulia again, and spoke.

"Get you stuff. We're leaving right now."

Yulia shot her a squinted glare.

"Oh? And go where? Holiday Inn? Ramada? We need to stay here. Those things are dead now. We should be fine here." she fired back.

Tari took up a dirty knapsack and began to shove things inside. She kept to her work as she responded.

"They're dead now, you say? Perhaps you've already forgotten the one I JUST MISSED? He knows where we are and he's probably run back to grab his friends. We've got to move. NOW. End of conversation." Tari retorted as she shoved a large chunk of metal into the bag.

Yulia protested. "Tari, if he wanted me dead, he would'nt have hestitated to burn a hole through my gut right then and there. I don't think he wants to hurt me. You said yourself that these...creatures...are prisoners on this planet. Maybe he needs some help. Maybe he knows that WE need help..." she trailed off.

Tari stopped and looked up at Yulia with a shocked look.

"You? When did this become a situation all about YOU? Have you forgotten that I'm here too? Maybe I don't want to have anything to DO with these things. Maybe all I want is to grab all remaining members of MY OWN SPECIES and get the FUCK off of this rock! I don't want, and don't NEED their help." she spat, and slung the pack over her shoulder and pushed past Yulia. Tari then threw the last of the wet rags on top of the fire, picked up her rifle, and slung it around her free arm. She then turned to Yulia.

"Listen. Do whatever you want. At this point, it's about staying alive. What you just saw out there was a TASTE of what those things are capable of. We got lucky. And there's more of them. I guarantee it. They won't stop. They'll find you. So you can stay here and wait for one to come back and play Diplomat with, or you can snap out of it, come with me and LIVE." she said, and jumped through the falls.

Yulia watched the blonde women disappear through the water, her arms crossed over her chest, her face twisted in anger and frustration. She knew that in a way, Tari was right. Yulia had no real proof that they WEREN'T out for blood...or worse. Just because one of them had saved her, doesn't mean that he wasn't about to perform the same act the others had desired to do. But there was something in his actions. Something in his demeanor that was just ...different. A hesitation in him. As if he were...shy. She smiled slightly to herself at the thought of this great boorish thing being shy, almost clumsy; like a schoolboy on a playground. She wanted to know what he wanted with her...why he had tried to touch her...was it the same desire she had to touch him? The thought thrilled her. She couldn't believe that in a wild situation such as this, she was actually looking forward to seeing him again. At least to thank his for saving her life...

Yulia then looked out of the falls, thinking things through for a moment.

Perhaps Tari was right.

Yulia gathered up her things, and leapt out of the falls, landing on the gravel with a crunch.

Hearing the sounds of boot treads on the river rocks behind her, Tari stopped in her tracks and waited for Yulia to catch up. When Yulia had reached Tari's side, the two women then continued on, pushing through the treeline and entering the pitch black of the jungle.

Jedhin watched in curiosity as the women entered the forest. He zoomed in with his nightvision and strained his hearing to see if they were speaking.

Quiet. Nothing but the sound of wet leaves crunching underfoot.

Silently, like a ghost, Jedhin leapt from his perch on the branch, and swung like an acrobat onto the next branch. He let the women get slightly ahead of him, tomake sure that any sound he made would be washed out in the sounds of the forest.

Over the tops of the trees, the faintest hint of sun was shining through. It would be daylight in less than an hour. He would have to go into permanent stealth soon. SHE would be on the hunt for her prey...

Yulia and Tari trudged through the thick dense forest, the ground underfoot changing from wet leaves to thick grey mud. Yulia leapt slightly over a falled tree trunk, and landed with a splash in a huge puddle of the smelly sludge. It splashed up to her waist. Slightly put off, she turned to Tari.

"So, where exactly are we going? It looks as if it's going to be light soon...do you know of somewhere else we can hide? Like another cave? It's probably not too smart to be wandering around in broad daylight-"

"Do you EVER shut UP?" Tari turned and hissed like a cat. Yulia stopped and shut her mouth. She decided right then and there that she would not talk to this woman unless absolutely nessecary.

About 30 minutes passed before Tari decided to answer Yulia's "unwarranted" question.

"Not far from here...about a mile or two, is one of their camps. One of their smaller ones. Its usually a staging area for the new drops. Sometimes there are ships. Small ones. They're probably short-range shuttles. Too small for long flights. We're going to steal one, fly off this rock and try and find the mothership."

Yulia stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Tari in disbelief. She suppressed the urge to burst out laughin. She thought to herself how insane this woman was.

Tari realized that Yulia had stopped, and stopped as well and looked back at Yulia.

"What?" Tari asked in a smart alleck tone.

"You...YOU are going to HIJACK a 'shuttle'..then FLY IT into SPACE...to the MOTHERSHIP...and then HIJACK THE MOTHERSHIP? And just how the hell are you going to get past all these..THINGS? Wasn't it YOU who said that they were BIG? And BLOODTHIRSTY? And pretty much impossible to kill?" Yulia spat, this time really riled up at Tari's gung-ho ideas. This woman was obviously out of her mind. She took a step towards Tari, splashing more mud.

Tari glared slightly, and took a step towards Yulia.

"YES, I did. I also said that THIS is the only way off of this rock! REGARDLESS of how FUCKED UP it may sound, THIS is our only option! I am jsut about sick and tired of you QUESTIONING my plans. I've been here for LONGER THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE. How long have YOU been here...24 hours, MAYBE? YOU. NEED. ME." Tari spoked forcefully. She stomped, splashing mud onto her own belly, taking more steps towards Yulia. The women were now nose-to-nose.

'Wasn't it also YOU who said to KEEP YOU FUCKING VOICE DOWN so these things DON'T HEAR US?" Yulia retorted, the words jabbing out of her mouth. Tari unslung her bag and her gun. They landed in the sludgy mud with such force, the splashed mud into the womens' faces.

"Yeah, I did. But maybe I canged my mind. Maybe I want them to come now. It sure would be nice to never have to hear your voice again.." Tari spat.

With that, Yulia reached back with her fist and punched Tari squarely in the face. The force of the blow sent her flying into the mud. It splashed over her back and belly. She let out a yelp of pain.

"You CUNT!" Tari screamed and scrambled to her feet. She then ran at Yulia full force, who had positioned herself to take the blow that Tari was about to serve back. Tari grabbed Yulia around the waist, and the women landed on the forest floor in a splash of smelly mud. They were now completely coated, clawing and scratching each other, yelping and squealing. They showed no signs of stopping.

Jehdin watched with hungry curiosity as the female with the light hair launched herself at the other female, pushing her to the ground. It was unlike anything he had seen before. Amusing. Here were these small delicate creatures, fighting each other for no apparent reason in the middle of the forest. It was like watching two small birds fighting over a grub. He swung from his branch to a lower one, desperate to get a closer look...he would have to, for they were beginning to be soaked in the wet mud, and were getting harder and harder to see...

Yulia grabbed a handful of Tari's hair and pulled. Tari cried out in pain and swung with her free arm (the other hand was digging fingernails into Yulia's back), hitting Yulia in the stomach. The women continued rolling and screaming, slamming each others heads into the ground, kneeing each other in the stomach, clawing, scratching, biting.

Tari flipped Yulia onto her back, pinning her. She was panting heavily.

"Bitch. You've given me more pleasure in the past few minutes than I've had in a long time." Tari whispered, grinding her hips into Yulia's to pin her even harder in place in the mud. Yulia squirmed, trying to free herself. She then found her chance, and with a single swift movement, brought up her knee, bashing Tari squarely in the crotch. Tari's face twisted in pain, and Yulia flipped Tari over and pinned her to the ground instead.

"Looks like I'm having all the fun now." Yulia whispered into Tari's face.

Quite suddenly, Yulia heard a crunch.

Her head shot up and scanned the tree line. At first, she thought it was her 'friend', but something didn't feel right about it. It didn't feel as though she was being watched...it was more like being stalked...

Tari tried to wiggle free. Yulia placed a muddy hand over her mouth to silence her.

Her gaze then returned to the treeline, scanning.

From underneath Yulia's hand, Tari's mouth gasped. Yulia's gaze returned to Tari's. Tari was staring wide-eyed at Yulia's chest. Yulia froze, and swallowed. Slowly, she lowered her head, and saw what Tari had gasped about.

Hovering on her chest were three points of red light.

The women froze. They had no idea what to do. They were exposed, in now-morning light, and would be easy to see. They also had no weapons, for they were tossed somewhere, coated in layers of mud.

They could do nothing. Once again, they were trapped. All they could do was wait to see what happened.

About 20 or so feet away, the air rippled within the trees. This rippling was massive. Much more massive than the creatures Yulia had seen before. With a single movement, the rippling air fell from the trees, and landed with an invisible splash in the mud.

Sludge seemed to cling to a leg that wasn't there.

Yulia's heart seemed to be beating in her throat. The rippling air was about 15 feet away.

The rippling air took a step forward, and decloaked.

Standing before the women was another creature. But this creature was definitely different from the others.

It was about 12 feet tall. Much taller than the from its neck and waist were tons of skulls. Across it's silver mask was a huge scar, cut into the metal across the eye socket. It's arms were covered in what looked to be thick black tattoos.

It also was obviously female, it's breasts bound tightly to it's body in what looked like strips of human flesh. It's nipples were pierced, and long thin pieces of metal were stuck through them.

This was...

"Hulij..." Jedhin thought to himself as he watched the freakishly tall Yautja female uncloak herself. A wave of excitement washed over him.

There she was, out in the open. The stupid bitch. He could have his chance to take her out, once and for all. Thrilling energy surged though him. But then he realized why she was there.

The females. Hulij was there for them.

Tari and Yulia remained motionless. The giant female creature took another squelchy step towards them, splashing mud everywhere.

Momentarily, she would be upon them. There was no way she wouldn't see them...

The female creature looked down directly at the females, and gave off a few clicks.

Another step.

Yulia thought her heart would explode.

She looked down into Tari's eyes, which were as wide as her own. Tari's eyes were darting back and forth from the female to Yulia. Yulia begged Tari with her eyes to be silent.

Another step.

(to be continued)

Hey everyone! I just wanted to take a minute and thank each and every one of you who favorite, review, and follow my story! You all are the reason I write it, and it means so much to me that you take the time out of your day to give it a read! It truly makes my day!

The plans I have for this story are seriously getting ME hot! :D I want to cut to the chase so bad, but there's still a tad more to build up to the GOOD STUFF...stay tuned, I promise you won't be disappointed!

Thanks everyone!


	13. Chapter 13: Seduction

Yulia and Tari were frozen on the spot. In front of them stood a towering mass of alien flesh and muscle, stinking with sweat and emitting an awful smell. A few feet away, lying in the freezing mud were the girls' weapons; their only way of protecting themselves.

The giant female creature took another step towards them.

Jehdin swung silently to a lower branch, trying desperately to keep as quiet as he possibly could. He was hoping that the two squabbling females below were caked in enough wet mud that their scent and heat signatures would be blocked. Jehdin himself was having a hard time picking up the tantalizing female hormones that were pumping out of the dark-haired female he was after...He wanted desperately to fire off his weapon there and then and end it all; make Hulij instantly pay for the pain she had brought to his kind...but he had to bide his time...he had to ensure the dark-haired female would be safe...suddenly, he had an idea...

Hulij threw her head from side to side in a sweeping motion, her long leathery waist-length dreadlocks slapping against the bits of metal and bone strapped to her huge body. She then flexed her chest, threw wide her arms, and bellowed a raucous scream throughout the clearing. Tari and Yulia tried desperately to keep still, despite the terror that was rushing through them like a hurricane-force wind. Yulia's memory instantly returned to the moment she first realized she was stranded on an alien world...the scream she had heard...this was the true source of the scream... the blood-curdling cry of a thousand tortured souls folded into a single omnipotent howling shriek. Yulia felt the very core of her being shrivel up like a decaying leaf. The very forest shook in fear of this creature.

When she was finished displaying her power, Hulij brought down one arm, but kept the other held in the air. In this hand was a long thin piece of metal that fit into the palm of her hand. On this rod were four glowing red lights, and a push button at one end. Using her thumb, she depressed the button. The first red light shut off. Suddenly, another mass of rippling air appeared a few feet away and decloaked, revealing a second female alien. Yulia tried desperately to suppress and yelp of surprise. This alien female was smaller than Hulij, but looked just as mean and deadly. Hulij then depressed the button a second time. The second light cut off, decloaking another female alien, this one a few feet away in the opposite direction, much closer to Yulia and Tari. This female was covered head to toe with gashes and scars, and was missing many of her leather dreadlocks. Hulij pressed the button a third and fourth time. The third female appeared not too far away. Hulij and three other alien females formed a perfect square around Yulia and Tari, who were still frozen on the spot, terrified...wondering what was next...but Yulia's eyes once again darted around, checking her surroundings...4 lights. 3 aliens.

_Where is the fourth one? _Yulia thought to herself.

In the foliage, Jehdin watched as three additional Yautja females decloaked via Hulij's slave device; a tool of her own creation which bound her female army to her and made it virtually impossible for them to betray her. But he was perplexed. He had seen four lights on the slave device, but only three uncloaked females.

A clicking noise came from behind him.

In the space of the blink of an eye, Jehdin whipped around and was looking into the glowing yellow eyes of the fourth female. Using his legs, he sprang up like a cat into the air, turned a somersault and landed behind the female, who had turned to follow his moves. Despite his efforts to best her, she had anticipated this move, and met his landing with a slash of her wrist blades. They cut shallow furrows in his chest, spilling blood out onto the branches. He cried out in pain.

Hearing the howl from the trees, Yulia knew it was her friend. Her head snapped to one side, in the direction of the scream. She forgot where she was, she forgot she was hiding from a killer. All she could think about was his screams of pain. Tari hissed at her movement, but it was too late.

In the blink of an eye, Hulij was one the two women, and snatched Yulia's face in her massive hand. Yulia's eyes went wide, and the huge hand rotated her face to look around and into dead glowing yellow eyes. Hot stinking breath blasted from the mouth furrows of Hulij's scarred helmet and onto Yulia's face, making Yulia's stomach churn. Despite her fear, Yulia couldn't blink. She couldn't move. She was caught. It was over.

Jedhin waivered for a minute, realizing what had just happened. He felt his body beginning to buckle; his limbs weakening. His vision was blurring. His muscles relaxing.

Poison.

The next thing he knew, he was falling, falling, until he landed with a THUD in the mud below, splashing into the stinking mire.

Hearing the splash, Yulia's eyes darted in its direction. There she saw her friend lying motionless in the mud, another one of the female minions dropping from a branch and landing next to his lifeless body. The sight of him laying there made her eyes well up with tears. Her mind wandered to thoughts that he was dead, but after a moment or two, she was relieved to see that he was breathing. Hulij quickly brought her back to the present by ripping Tari out from underneath her, flinging Tari like a ragdoll, and slammed her up against the nearest tree. Yulia was flipped onto her back and watched as Tari hit the tree with such a force that it knocked her out cold. The female creature who had injured Jedhin picked him up by his belt and slung him over her shoulder with ease. Yulia recoiled in horror as the four female warriors circled her, their laser weapons pointed at her body, twelve red dots dancing across her chest and face. Hulij then pushed her way through them and stared down at Yulia like a predator about to make the kill. She then lifted her massive arm and brought it down, striking Yulia hard across the face.

Blackout.

Hours passed.

When Yulia awoke again, it was nightfall. Her head was once again pounding as if it were in a vice. She was sure she had a concussion. Her vision was blurry, but she could see the fainted point of light off in the distance. She felt her body was dangling in midair, and looked down to see that she was hanging several feet off the ground, her hands and legs bound to a pole that was positioned almost parallel to the ground. Forcing her head up and focusing her eyes, she finally saw that the point of light was a large fire. She felt the slightest heat from it against her skin, barely keeping the chill off. It wasn't as cold as it was the night before, but she could feel the faintest sprinkling of rain falling. Coming out of her unconsciousness, her survival adrenaline began pumping again, and she tried to free herself from her bonds. She looked around to make sure she wasn't being spied upon, then wriggled and writhed and tried in vain to free herself.

Then she remembered.

_TARI!_

Her head darted around, looking for the blonde woman. All over the camp, there were scattered bones, bits of wood and animal skin, decaying carcasses, flies, and the most horrendous smell. But no sign of Tari. More tears welled up in her eyes at the thought that Tari might be dead, and that death would most likely be her own fate as well...

Yulia continued in vain to try and free herself. She pulled and twisted her wrists beneath the strong woven rope until her skin went raw, and the fiber rope began to soak up droplets of her blood. She gritted her teeth and pushed the pain to the back of her mind. Her eyes darted around the camp, scanning for signs of the creatures. She began to pant furiously, her panic setting in. The rain began to pick up more heavily. Yulia was now soaked to the bone.

A foot or so in front of her, Yulia heard a sputtering and crackling, as if something electrical was fizzing out in the exposure to the rain. Looking up and squinting, Hulij emerged from her cloak, staring directly into Yulia's eyes. The human woman gasped, and pressed her back as far into the pole to put as much space between herself and this monster as possible. Hulij took another step closer to Yulia. Once again, their faces were mere inches apart. Terrified as she was, Yulia could break her gaze. It was a few minutes before Hulij took a small step back, and brought her giant clawed hands up to her face.

Using her left hand, she depressed a small hose from one side of her scarred metal mask, a hiss of steam protruding from its end. Hulij then placed her hands on each side of the mask, and with a strong and forcefully peeling sound, pried the mask off of her face.

Bile rose into Yulia's throat.

Standing before Yulia was the most hideous creature she had ever seen in her entire life. Four giant clawed mandibles sat in pairs on her cheeks, surrounding a small mouth filled with sharp pointed teeth. There was no nose, only a patch of pinkish flesh where one should have been. Her eyes were small and beady and sunk deep into her hideous skull. Her forehead was wide and covered with small black spikes. The worst was a long deep scar cut into her face which ran from the top right of her forehead to the bottom left pair of mandibles, crossing over her left eye, which was paler than the right. It was obviously blind.

The unmasked creature then let out another raucous bellowing shriek, flexing its face mandibles wide, as if showing a display of dominance. Yulia couldn't pry her gaze.

She was horrified. And she was fascinated.

When Hulij had quieted again, she took another step towards Yulia. Their eyes stayed locked onto each other's gaze. When Hulij was nose to nose with Hulij, she saw the creature reach out with her clawed hand towards Yulia. Yulia closed her eyes, afraid of what this creature was about to do to her. There was a snapping sound, and slightly sweet scent filled Yulia's nostrils. It was a raw, coarse feeling in her nose, but sweet like cinnamon. It coated her throat and was rather uncomfortable. However, she quickly felt the pain in her head subsiding, and also, a slightly euphoric feeling. Like she was floating. There was a slight moment of hazy forgetfulness, then a slap back to reality.

She was shocked to feel slight pressure on her breasts.

Hulij tenderly grasped Yulia's chest, gently but firmly stroking them in clockwise and counter-clockwise motions; pushing them in on each other, pushing them away, pushing them in on each other, pushing them away.

Yulia was shocked. This creature was molesting her! But somehow, she wasn't pulling back in recoil like before. She didn't try and stop the act. She didn't have control. Hulij used her thumbs and forefingers to gently grasp Yulia's nipples. A shock of pleasure rushed though her body. She felt a warm wetness spurt from between her legs. This feeling was amazing. More intense than any sexual encounter she had even had before. He senses seem electrified. Each graze, each caress, each touch sent a wave of pleasure through her like a rollercoaster. It felt amazing, yet so wrong.

Hulij then placed a clawed hand on Yulia's pant waist, and ripped the wet khakis from her body. Her underwear was soaked. Hulij didn't bother to remove them, but placed a single finger between her legs, searching for something. She then found the small nodule between Yulia's wet legs and pressed against it gently.

It was more than Yulia could take. She let out a cry of pleasure.

Hulij clicked her mandibles together and purred, as if trying in her own way to arouse Yulia even more. Yulia strained against her bonds to grind her hips downward onto Hulij's finger. She could feel herself climaxing, reaching the point of release. But she didn't want to come...she wanted to feel this intense pleasure a little longer...

Yulia's breathing was becoming rapid and panting. Her locked gaze with Hulij turned into a pleading one...pleading for release. She continued to rock her hips, grinding and pushing onto Hulij's soft finger. Then Hulij pulled Yulia's panties aside and pushed her finger in between Yulia's legs, sliding it over her vagina, which was now slick with the juice pouring out of Yulia. Yulia let out another wail of pleasure as Hulij pushed her finger up into Yulia and found the spot inside that was the most sensitive of all. Hulij grasped Yulia's hip with her free hand to hold her in place as she rhythmically pushed her finger up and down into Yulia, hot juice gushing out of her and spilling onto Hulij's hand. Yulia could feel the entire girth of Hulij's finger inside of her...it was nearly as big around as a human male would be...her vagina wrapped around it tightly, slipping and sliding and grasping for every last stroke.

Yulia threw back her head and waited for the climax, begged in her mind for release. The stoking, purring, pumping and gushing was more than she could stand. Just when she was peaking, when she thought her climax had come, Hulij withdrew her finger, turned on her heel and walked away.

Yulia snapped out of her delirious state, and let out a cry of shock and surprise. She could still feel the girth of Hulij's finger inside of her. She felt the warm liquid still gushing out from between her legs. She panted like a dog and watched in disgust and anger and total confusion as Hulij walked away from her. What had just happened? If was if she had lost complete control over herself. The feeling was indescribable.

Suddenly, two female Yautja came from behind her and cut her bonds. She fell to the ground with a thud, her face pressing into the mix of dirt and gravel and rotting flesh scattered over the ground. The two females looked down at her for a moment in a mocking tone, and clicked back and forth at each other, no doubt discussing what they had just witnessed.

Yulia pushed herself up out of the mire, and noticed a small shard of metal beneath her body. It was only a few inches long, but was looked as if it had been forged in a beautiful way. There were intricate patterns, even the blade was scalloped.

Then she realized. It looked awfully similar to the blade on the arm of the creature who had saved her...she recalled its blade hovering inches above her face.

She pressed her face down into the dirt, taking the shard of scalloped metal into her mouth. She tasted is cold metallic taste against her tongue. The next thing she knew, the two female aliens grabbed her under her arms and hoisted her into the air, dragging her through the rainy camp and into the forest.

Jedhin awoke from his blackout with a pounding headache. He still couldn't see yet, but he could hear feel rain pounding against his skin and armor. His limbs were still weak. The poison was obviously still in effect. The wounds on his chest stung as raindrops plopped into them. Shaking his head, he looked up and saw that his hands were bound with a thick woven rope to two separate trees, each arm bound above his head and spread out away from the other. Each hand was isolated and complete unable to reach the other. His legs were bound in a similar fashion, but he saw that he was in a sitting position on a large rock.

Out in front of him were the dim outlines of two Yautja females, taking aim at him with their laser weapons. Silent. Unmoving.

Jedhin didn't bother struggling. He knew what was about to happen.

From a clump of foliage off to the left. Hulij appeared, stepping into the clearing in between her two minions with their weapons engaged. Following closely behind were the other two, holding in between them...

...his dark-haired female.

She was stripped nearly down to her bare skin. Her hair was wet and plastered against her face. She didn't seem to be drugged like he did...at least not with the kind of drug HE had been drugged with. But she had a look in her eye. She stared at him deeply. He stared back at her and met her intensity. He was happy that she was safe...at least alive.

For a moment, he wondered why they had brought her there into the clearing. He thought for sure that he was about to be executed. Why bring her there to watch?

Then, he smelled the raw sweet smell of another drug. A pleasure drug.

He looked again into her eyes.

Everything came together.

The two females holding Yulia pushed her out into the clearing, about 10 feet away from Jehdin. Hulij gave them a few clicks and a wave of her arm, and dismissed all four from the clearing. When she was sure they were a sufficient distance away, Hulij took a few steps towards Yulia and pushed her to within a couple of feet of Jehdin. Quickly, she extended her own deadly wrist blades. They shot forth from her gauntlets, extending out quickly next to Yulia's face. The movement was so fast, it caused a few tendrils of Yulia's hair to be cut cleanly off.

The threat was obvious. Perform or die.

Hulij then retracted her blades, went into cloak despite the rainfall, and disappeared into the forest.

For a moment, all Yulia did was stand there, staring at the bound male in front of her, listening to the rain the fell around them both. She was fully aware of how close to naked she was, but the chill didn't seem to be getting to her. Warmth flooded her body. A longing. A desire.

Jehdin watched weakly but intently as the gorgeous female creature in front of him took a step forward. He could smell an intensely delicious smell emanating from her. Hormones. Pheromones. But these were all biological. He pushed them aside and focused on her body. In the moonlight, rain drops glistened as they fell onto her skin, running down her belly. Her breasts were high and firm, her nipples erect and jutting through her rain-drenched garment. Her legs were fully exposed, and were long and slender. Graceful. She took another step. He felt his strength returning. His member quivered. How beautiful she was.

Yulia was now standing directly in front of him, and glanced briefly at his woven rope bonds. She looked down into his mask-covered face. Rain fell with tiny metallic plops against it, and ran in beautiful patterns down, down, landing on his wide gorgeous chest, running down his sculpted torso. Her curiosity was peaking. She could smell his smell once more.

Without hesitation, she reached out slowly, gracefully, and gently brushed her fingertips against the cold metal of his mask. Goosebumps formed on her arms as she caressed the cold metal mask, desperate to look into his eyes of the alien face that she knew lurked behind it.

Jehdin couldn't feel her fingertips, but he knew she was touching his mask. What he wouldn't give to feel her hand on his face! He felt his groin pumping with more blood as her fingertips trailed over the cheek of his mask. His hands twisted into fists and pulled firmly against the bonds in a wave of pleasure.

Her heart began beating faster. Desire was overtaking her rational thought. She reached up with her second hand and placed it on his face. Then, in a single moment of intense longing, she trailed her hands downward to caress his neck. His voice exploded with a guttural cry of pleasure. His groin sprang up, erect. Yulia didn't break her gaze with the eyes in his mask. Her fingertips trailed over his collarbone, circling his armored shoulders, then trailed back to his neck. He clicked and purred and growled in pleasure. Hormones that coursed through him wanted to rip out of the bonds, push her to the ground and mate with her, but there was something about this encounter that was making the pleasure more intense. This teasing...this act of holding back...it made him want her even more...

From the tree line, Hulij watched as the human woman seduced the Yautja male. What Jehdin must have been thinking at this moment...he was most likely recoiling in disgust!

_HA! Serves him right, the traitorous fool._

Now, she had created a sexually-hungry human who was so hungry for a male spear, she would mate with a rock of given one. The human woman wouldn't stop until she had every last bit of Jehdin's member inside of her.

So much for the great Hunter Jehdin. He was about to endure the ultimate humiliation. After this, he would no longer be considered Yautja.

And she just had to be there to watch it happen.

The alien male tilted his head back as Yulia caressed his bare skin. It had a leathery feel to it; hard and unforgiving. But she longed to explore every inch of it. Feeling he desire intensify, she pushed herself up onto the rock where he was bound, straddling his lap with her legs. She could feel the heat from his member enveloping the small space between her legs. It was almost more than she could take, but she vowed to explore every bit of his body before she would take him...

She kept her gaze with his as her hands continued to explore his body. She ran her fingers delicately over his chest, careful to avoid the cuts that we still gaping open. She leaned down and kissed the tender flesh surrounding his wounds. He cried out with another guttural moan of pain and pleasure, tossing his head back and then bringing it back up again, pressing his forehead against hers in a manner that to her, felt almost like a kiss. She pressed back.

Jedhin felt her press back against his forehead with her own, amazed that she got the message. A forehead touch was the most intimate act a Yautja could perform. An act of submission.

He was all hers. He gave himself up to her incredibly intense touches.

She then took his head between her hands and tilted his head back gently, exposing the soft skin on his neck. Leaning into him, she pressed her lips gently against his neck, kissing softly, and gently flicking her tongue against his skin. Jehdin moaned in pleasure. He had never encountered such an act before. No Yautja, male or female, was capable of such a soft touch. His member continued to engorge and swell under the pleasure she was giving him. But he wanted more...

Yulia positioned her feet so that her toes gently brushed over the tops of his own feet. Every now and again, Yulia would sweep her toes gently across his own, sending a different wave of pleasure through him. Jedhin couldn't believe all the different forms of pleasure she could give him. All her unique ways of making him submit to her. His body was under her spell.

Hulij stared intently at the situation unfolding below. It was extremely hard to see what was happening in the rainfall, but she was sure she could see the heat signature of the human female in her helmet. Her core was white-hot, a sure sign that this female was engulfing his member. The raucous moans and screams coming from Jehdin were more than enough proof...she sat back and watched with demented happiness...

Yulia wanted to stay with him in that moment, reacting to each signal he sent to her, giving him exactly what he wanted. Everything up until this moment had been worth the wait. She knew from the first moment she had been in his presence that he was only curious about her; he would never hurt her. He had even saved her life.

Now it was time for her to do the same.

She leaned back into his neck, flicking her tongue against it again; working her way up to what she hoped was his ear. Jehdin reacted with another squirm of pleasure. He tried so hard to push himself into her, but she moved with grace and body language that signaled for him to stop. She then reached up with her hand, slowly, gently, and removed the piece of metal from her mouth, which she had stuck down inside her cheek. She clenched it in one hand, and then reached around the back of his head with the other. Leaning in gently, she pressed her with her lips to the side of his head where she hoped his ear would be, and spoke in the softest whisper she could muster...

_"I don't know if you can understand me, but I'm here to help you. I need you to do exactly as I say..."_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Unfathomable

The sound of her hushed voice sent a shiver down Jehdin's neck. He didn't understand what it was she was saying, but he knew she was trying to be secretive about it. Yulia flexed her back muscles and met Jehdin's gaze, staring at him with such an intensity that now he was sure that she had something else in mind. Jehdin's body tensed as the young woman gently ran her hands up his slick bound arms and found the rain-soaked rope that was binding his wrists. She grasped at his hands, interlacing her fingers with his own and squeezed; a sensation he had never felt before.

But there was something in her hand.

Braced tightly between their locked palms, Jehdin could feel the edge of the blade shard. Yulia's eyes continued to burn into his own; she tightened her grip so she could be sure he could feel it.

He understood.

Jehdin reared up slightly, the rain now hitting his warm rippling back muscles and creating a hot steam which rose off of him like thin smoke. Yulia felt herself losing balance as he cautiously repositioned himself, and she pressed her body to his to keep her balance. She felt his warm breath on her face, gently blowing tendrils of her wet hair against her cheek.

She knew she had to act fast.

Using his body for balance, she used her thighs to push herself up, feeling her breasts rub into his chest. He winced as they brushed over his open wounds, but she continued pushing up until her hands found free-standing rope pulled taught a few inches above the knots which held Jehdin in place. Using the blade, the began to saw gently but firmly into the rope, struggling to keep her calm as individual soaked strands popped and snapped under the pressure. She prayed with everything within her that the female alien who had brought her here would be oblivious to her movement...

Hulij's own breath was pumping out like a fog into the night air from behind her mask. She watched the female's core body temperature rise to white-hot. This female was doing more to humiliate Jehdin that Hulij could ever have done on her own. Perhaps she would keep this new female as her own personal pet...she remembered the feeling of her own finger inside the female; how warm and wet her hole was, how it wrapped so tightly around her finger...

A sudden low-rumbling crack of thunder echoed through the forest just as Yulia had successfully cut through the first of Jehdin's bonds; and to Yulia's utter relief masking the snapping sound of the rope. She was quick to interlace her fingers with his now-freed hand, pushing it upwards and locking it there. Jehdin got the message and kept his freed hand suspended in mid-air, giving the illusion that it was still bound. Yulia then released her grips on his hands and expertly clenched the shard in her palm with her thumb, traced her fingers down his arms and back to his chest. Jehdin once again reeled at her exquisite touch, his member oozing tiny droplets of his hormone-heavy seed. Trying to make her actions look as believable as possible for those watching, she delayed cutting his second bond for just a moment by pushing herself away from him, trailing her fingers down his chest and to his stomach. She kept his gaze as her free hand found the crown of his groin, feeling how much softer the skin in his pubic area was, yet it was so engorged with blood that it was hard as a rock.

Jedhin began panting and grunting. He stared down at her with a look that spoke volumes. It was a feral, carnal hunger, a craving. His eyes seemed so human to her at that moment; she felt as if she were truly beginning to connect with him. The heat from his inner thighs warmed her cold cheeks, sending a thick wave of pleasure through her that made her own delicate genitals quiver with desire.

She knew she had been torturing him for far too long. Her wet slender fingers found the base of his member and grasped it. Every muscle in Jedhin's body exploded with adrenaline. She knew he would lose control, and quickly brought her bladed hand up to his own free hand, reminding him that he must keep still.

It was agony. He had an arm that was free; free to explore her and touch her skin. Free to pleasure her as she had done for him. But he knew what would happen if Hulij caught wind that he was free...so he resisted. He let her continue to dominate him completely. The feeling was unfathomable.

Yulia knew that what she wanted to do could be dangerous to them both, but she wanted to give him what he wanted. With one hand locked in his own, the other wrapped around his member, she began to pump his rock-hard penis up-down-up-down; slow and steady. He groaned and grunted, thrust his hips up to intensify the pleasure. She closed her eyes and began to rock her own hips; warm wetness began to spurt out from in between her legs. Her thumb pressed into the head of his cock, slipping over it; her fingers sliding up and down over the engorged blood vessels that strained against the smooth skin of his shaft. She then looked down and watched herself as she rocked her hips in rhythm with her hand. With the hand she was using to conceal the blade and keep Jehdin's freed arm locked in midair, she loosed her grip and brought the arm around his neck, pressing her forehead into his. He pressed back more intensely than he had before, and with this new pressure, she began pumping his member harder and faster.

Jehdin's body was reeling from pleasure. His head was pounding with blood and hormones. His one remaining bound wrist was straining against the rope, pulling it taught and causing the rain that fell upon the fibers to shoot off at incredible speeds.

Yulia had never experienced such a change in a male during a sexual encounter. His entire body seemed to swell and engorge under the intensity. It filled Yulia with her own desire, and she grasped his member tighter as she pumped it furiously. With a huge burst of energy, Jehdin groaned louder than ever and using his thighs, he pushed himself up off of the rock until his groin met the insides of Yulia's thighs. She let out a cry of pleasure so faint, yet it rocketed through Jehdin's ears like an explosion.

His bound fist tightened; the fibers grew weaker and more taught...

Hulij couldn't believe what she was seeing...the female creature had no mercy with Jehdin...he was literally crying out in agony...Hulij felt her own genitals swell with blood, her nipples began to spring up erect...

Feeling his pleasure peak, he threw back his head, his leathery dreadlocks throwing droplets of water in all directions. Yulia could feel that he would climax at any moment, yet she couldn't pry herself from her own desire; her longing to come with him. She tightened the arm she had coiled around his neck, clenching her fist around the blade to the point where it broke the skin; a single droplet of her blood seeped from her clenched fingers and onto his shoulder blade.

She wanted to come. She wanted him to come. They looked into each others eyes as she pressed every last inch of her body against his, he flared his mandibles and with a climactic guttural shriek, Yulia felt his member shoot a powerful spray of silvery liquid onto her stomach, over and over and over again, trickling down her abdomen and landing with thick plops on the forest floor. She kept her fist clenched around the blade as he came, the simultaneous feeling of his engorged erupting shaft coupled with the pain of the blade digging into her palm caused her to nearly climax herself, but she was abruptly pulled out of it...

...by the snapping of the remaining arm bond.

Hulij's head turned sharply at the sound of the rope snapping under pressure, creating a whipping noise through the rain-laden air. She focused her infrared vision and zoomed in on the doomed male and female that sat unmoving in the clearing below her, and saw that Jehdin's arms were still suspended in midair...he appeared to still be tightly bound...

Nonetheless, the air didn't smell right. The air had a new thickness in it...Hulij steadied herself and watched, daring either one of them to try and make a move.

Yulia froze as she saw the rope that held the creature's arm only moments ago, swinging in the breeze. The sound might as well have been deafening in the white noise of the rainfall. Jehdin froze his arms in place, hoping against hope that Hulij had not seen...His body tried desperately to cope with the feelings he was having; his muscles overcharged with pleasure like a million tingling volts coursing through his veins. The smell of his seed; a smell which he hadn't inhaled in years...it was like his entire body had been reset. He was exploding with energy. He felt as if any minute his muscles would burst out from under his skin. He wanted to hunt. He wanted to kill...but he knew he had to pull himself together...he had to snap himself out of it. Their cover was most likely blown due to his weakness for this female. At least now he could use his arms...freeing his legs would be simple.

They would need to make a move soon, and if his female creature hadn't planned this far ahead, he was sure he could make a way out for them...


End file.
